


(In our Haven) Lounging in bed is fun!

by SpankedbySpike



Series: In Our Haven [2]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Introspection, Letters, M/M, Multi, Promises, Sex Talk, Troubles (Haven)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: Nate woke up to a sexy letter from his lovers Audrey and Duke, and lingers in bed thinking...This directly follows up the story In Our Haven http://archiveofourown.org/series/772860





	(In our Haven) Lounging in bed is fun!

**Author's Note:**

> This work includes sexual yet not too graphic content, in case this is an issue :)

Follow up to the story **[In Our Haven](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/57096.html)**

** (In our Haven) Lounging in bed is fun by Spanked by Spike  **

 

Nathan of course couldn’t go back to sleep after that.

He closed his eyes and let’s himself evoke the fullness of Duke backside, of the enticing curves visible when he reaches up to the sky in the candle pose early morning, of the way his whole body stretches as he switch to another position, concentrating on his exercise, not once sparing a thought to sleepy eyes waking up to that sight and drooling over the gorgeousness he unwittingly displays.

Crocker was goaded by Audrey and Jennifer to open a Yoga studio, both Nathan and Duke laughed at the idea… How the heck could they even stay focused on finding one’s inner Chi while fighting for their lives and dealing with the Troubles… Then again, Nate had been able to watch from afar a few of the private times Duke spent with the girls teaching them the basics and it had a certain attractiveness to it, even though he wasn’t privy to the details of their lessons, to the encouragement and suggestions they were sharing with much love and patience.

Parker was clear on the matter though, she wouldn’t commit to finding inner peace that way. Jennifer had seen the benefit of it and wasn’t seeing much drawback to hanging around and trying the impossible, knowing that Duke would always catch her anyway! Nathan was mostly impressed seeing what could be possible if only you had the capacity to feel your extremities, know the impact of human contact on your body, understand the power found in deep breathing, focused tapping, effortless handling, focused posturing or creative stroking that had been so elusive to him so far. At first, it made him feel inadequate, borderline jealous, but as he started understanding the relaxing properties of the exercises, he was happy to know they all could lose some of the anxiety that saturated their lives for so long, and Nate grew content to simply know this provided real peace to those he cared about.

But now, none of this is a problem for him, the lack of sensations was a mere difficulty to contend to, a challenge that brings pleasure to all parties rather than getting to become the significant hurdle it used to be.

Nowadays, he seizes the opportunity to match his breathing to the one of his lover as he tries to find the best angle to screw Duke deep, he leans into the pressured manhandling of his partner’ thighs to accommodate the powerful trusts toying with him, and yes fighting to keep his eyes focused on every little detail hoping to commit it to memory too or to be able to describe it to Audrey.

There is something so intense in sharing these intimate moments with her, help Parker get a break during long and boring stake outs, make her hot and bothered at the office when the blinds are open but the door closed and she can hear his whispered recounting of the passionate sex her boys had without her.

There is an indescribable pleasure in seeing Audrey fidget on the spot, squeezing her legs as he finds the right words to express how it felt, her mouth opening slightly on a held down moan, her fingers folding into fists uncertain as to what her next course of action should be; could she indulge in the opportunity of touching herself, and if she could, shall she make Nathan privy to the show?

Nate didn’t think he was the type of guy that would take delight in kissing and telling, in even muttering graphic sexual innuendos and yet he’d been caught more than once enjoying this newly discovered form of gratification. It must be Duke rubbing off on him…

Nathan Wuornos, and everyone he knew, thought of himself as an introvert; he’d never know how much of it was due to his processing or lack thereof of his troubles or even his upbringing, but between the teasing Audrey brought to their relationship and Duke outlandish behaviors, he was thawing and finding himself inclined to prank them. Today though, he couldn’t figure out what to do with himself, how to wait for the promise his lovers made to him in that letter.

Shower it was then… And by the time he came out of it, Duke was seating at the table, with brunch plated, ready to receive his good morning kiss… It was certainly sad he’d have to wait until late afternoon for Audrey to join them at the Rouge to get to experience the promised bliss that letter held, but until then he can roughhouse around with his man.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts that contribuated to this work:  
> [ **Milly-Gal Prompt Table**](http://milly-gal.livejournal.com/1741709.html): What do you do **after** you get the guy (and girl too) and win the fight?  
>  **[Personal Table Prompt](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/60758.html):** There are worse things in Life


End file.
